stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Jupiter
Not to be confused with Zeus despite having the same attributes, Jupiter is the Goa'uld who in the Ancient Rome has impersonated the King of Gods and God of Heaven and lightning. In fact Jupiter has been for millennia a goa'uld of secondary importance, whose only moment of glory took place at the beginning of the Roman Empire, where it assumed a certain popularity and power on Earth. Remained for centuries in the shadow of the most powerful System Lord's, it has been able to become independent and begin its ascent. History Born to a minor Queen of the Supreme System Lord Ra during the first dynasty, Jupiter officially appeared as God worshiped by the Tau'rì called Romans, as the supreme God of Heaven and lightning. being a God of minor importance, he was always relegated to the second row or even marginalized by his own race. After joining the System Lord Zeus for a short while, he betrayed the latter by offering information about Zeus to his greatest enemy, the Goa'uld Cronus. Desperate for power, Jupiter saw his dreams of power fail when Cronus himself subdued him for over two thousand years in one of his prisons on the planet Tartarus. In that place, the goa'uld knew another imprisoned goa'uld called Nirrti, with whom he started a collaboration once he learned of Cronus's death. But not having much to offer, Jupiter was also abandoned by Nirrti, forcing him to find refuge at a minor planet called Taris, where he remained until the call of a System Lord. Stargate Renaissance After the Six Nomarch's war, System Lord Khnum remained dumbfounded and doubtful about still being able to count on Queen Satis's children. For years the System Lord took full control of the planets without a nomarch until he was forced to fight a new war, this time against a goa'uld believed dead decades earlier. Taken aback, Khnum was repeatedly rejected by forcing the System Lord to call up his chief ally Atum to arms, against the common enemy Ra. the war raged between the three goa'uld with alternating vicissitudes until the coalition failed to destroy the entire enemy fleet and impose exile to the same Ra. Following the exile of the System Lord, the latter's territories were divided equally. At the same Khnum was given the planet Abydos, a world particularly significant not only for its history, but also for its particularly abundant resources. Aware of the importance of the planet, Khnum decided not to name one of his sons, governor of the planet, but he relied on an external goa'uld whose work he knew. After joining a commercial political agreement with Jupiter, he sent him on the planet in question as governor and his lieutenant. But precisely because of the history of the planet and its proximity to the planet of tau'rì, soon Abydos was shocked once again by a war for his liberation from the goa'uld. Despite having a considerable contingent on the planet and a ha'tak in orbit, Jupiter was defeated and forced to flee. But during the latter, a tok'ra sabotage led to the explosion of the goa'uld ship and the subsequent death of goa'uld Jupiter. After this defeat, Khnum withdrew all claims on the planet Abydos, allowing it to enter the treaty of protected planets. Personality Jupiter was always a cultured and barbarian barbarian. Clean in appearance and bloody and brutal in his actions. He had a somber personality that appreciated chaos, unless he threatened his own belongings. Jupiter loved to use fire and the power of the zat's gun to cause destruction or worry. He could long maintain the facade of a pleasant exchange of conversations, but in reality he was a lunatic and corrupt sociopath. For a Goa'uld, Jupiter was particularly distinguished from his intelligent phraseology and charm, which he used to manipulate other people to submit to his commandments. Jupiter was obsessed with his superiority and saw anyone resisting his wishes, through constructive criticism, as an obstacle and was quite willing to respond to such behavior with a cold-blooded murder to serve his purposes. Or out of pure malice and anger. Jupiter did not intervene in battle if he could be avoided. He was more of a Goa'uld who administered as a general than one who led the weapons in the front row. The dirty work his Jaffa and his servants did, but then he was happy to help when it came to judging the prisoners. Forgiveness granted him this extremely rare and only when they were useful. He preferred to kill his defeated opponents with his silver clasp and Jupiter enjoyed watching their agony. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Warlords